


In the Dark of Night

by BestDeadFriendsForever



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestDeadFriendsForever/pseuds/BestDeadFriendsForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles waited to for Erik to fall asleep before he took up his nightly routine</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark of Night

Charles waited to hear Erik's breathing even out, indicated the other was fast asleep. Charles uncurled the arm that had wound itself around his waist and, checking that Erik was still asleep, lightly traced his fingers over the black numbers scrawled neatly into his skin.  
He'd not really seen the numbers imprinted into his lover's skin until Erik had taken his shirt off in front of him for the first time, Erik always trying to conceal them with his long sleeves. It had given Charles a new perspective on Erik and it chilled him to the core to think about what they had most likely done to Erik.  
He let his fingers trace the numbers distractedly. He didn't even have to look down to know the numbers under his fingers. He'd committed them to heart by now, 214782. He traced over and over in the dark until he fell asleep.  
It was routine now. He'd skin his fingers over Erik's arm until he fell asleep, they'd wake up with Charles's fingers covering them, and Erik would immediately hide them away again.


End file.
